Memories
by Miss.Farmgirl
Summary: So Letty doesn't have "memories" of before her son was born. Dom and the gang came back after the cops have now left them alone to get Letty and Ben, easy...until they get there! Fist FANFIC please be nice and it's better then it sound. Trust me.
1. Chapter 1

Memories

Letty POV

I got out of bed feeling like I always did; like I was missing a very important piece of me. My son Bentley's birth is the earliest event I remember. Sad, ya ya ya, I've heard it all before. Well, my son is sixteen. I was three months along when I woke up in the hospital, no thought about who I am. The only thing I know is that I was in a car accident, my name is Letty, and were I live. Nothing else makes sense. Not the pictures on the wall. There's a safe in my room. But I don't remember the combination. Ben has dark tan skin, black shaggy hair, and almost black brown eyes.

The worse part is when Ben asks me to tell him about his daddy….he stopped when he was six, after telling him mommy doesn't remember. So here I am working at my garage, my son working on a car next to me. I heard the bell ring for the café. "Alex! Alex get the fucking people some service."

"What if I don't?" Came the smart talking seventeen year old. He's Bens best friend since he was born, helped that he knows cars, I took him in when he was seven when him parents died..

"Then I will shove my foot up so far up you ass there's not away you will get it out again!" I shouted coming up to him at the counter.

"Well you up here, you can do it." He smiled at me. His red hair and blue eyes looking down on me.

"Because I don't have to!" I shouted right into his face

"Fine….What would you like." He asked turning to face them. That the first time I looked at them.

A women with long brown hair, a man with a funny scar on his arm looking like he was about to laugh. Another man with blond hair and one that was acting like he was having a hard time staying seated. Then there was the Greek god. Bold, tall, dark , and a racer. Just by the way he looked.

"Letty…….I'm sorry we left you here…I didn't want to." He said

"She don't remember you, if you were before I was born." Ben said coming to stand next to me.

"Letty, You don't remember me, any of us." Asked the girl.

"What are your names."

"I'm Mia, Vince, Leon, Jessie, And that Dom." She said pointing out all of them as she went.

"Who did you know my mom?" Ben said staring at them.

"Maybe we could talk in private." Dom said looking at the boys

"No, these are my kids and you will show them respect." I said pointing at the big guy.

"Letty, lets go home and then I'll tell you."

"Fine, I'll show you the way." Letty said gesturing to the boys to go shut the shop up.

"We know the way Letty, It my house." Dom said.

Letty went into the house when Ben and Alex were outside waiting for the people to come up. "Who do you think they are." Alex asked.

"Here's something I didn't tell anyone. There is guy, named Brian. He said he dated my "Aunt Mia". Told me all about my dad. Dom, and all the other that were there to. I just need Dom to tell me the combustion to the safe. Brain said there were home video from before I was born. Said there were thing that would give mom everything back. That safe has the video, pictures. I just need them to open it and then Mom will take Dom back." Ben looked Alex in the eyes "I just want her to know she had a happy life before me."

They pulled up and before Dom had closed the door to his car Ben was in his face.

"What id the combination to the safe in my moms bedroom."


	2. RemberRight?

**Remember..Right?**

DOM POV

I looked this kid in the eyes…. those eyes that were my dads.

-FLASHBACK-

"Dom what are we going to do?" Mia shouted at me from the backseat of the car. This truck driver was better then before. Now I have a bleeding Letty that we can't wake up. Leon was taking care of Vince's arm. Jessie still hadn't come home. Everything was really not looking up for me!

"The cops are looking for us man!" Vince shouted, "What the hell are we going to do with Letty?"

"Dom, I think she bleeding inside, she going to go into shock with as much blood as she lost. We need to get her to a hospital Dom." She whispered into my ear.

"No, the cops are after us we can bring there." I said though clenched teeth.

"Dom!"

Mia trusted that buster Brian so much that he trusted her with taking care of Letty. Every day Mia would call from our safe house in Mexico, every day Brian told her that Letty was a little better but not a wake. Then he told us two days later that Letty was a month pregnant.

"It makes sense she would wait to tell you, would you let her go on the run if you knew?" Jessie who was already at the safe house when we got there said.

"No. But she told me she wanted to talk a few weeks ago…"

Mia was crying on the couch.

Then five months later, Letty woke up. Brian telling us she didn't remember him, or us. I swear my life ended. After that Brian kept an eye on her for us, not in her life but still watching. Talking to Bentley telling me about him.

-END FLASHBACK-

Now Bentley is in my face telling me to tell him the COM to _my_ safe.

"What. Brian told me all about you _Dominic..._ You're my dad and I want my mom to know she was dumb enough to do you."

"Fine. I want Letty to remember me to so I can get my women back." He looked pissed at me and stormed up the porch right up the stairs, all of us following.

"What the hell are you doing?" Letty followed Ben up the stairs.

Alex and Ben stood with there arms crossed just looking at me. I walked over to the closest. I didn't look away as I moved all of Letty's stuff to get to the back. I pulled the safe forward.

I twisted the dial to all the numbers, hearing the click as it opened. Letty was just staring at me. I took two things out of the safe.

I walked over to Letty slowly, taking in that fact that she still looked like the twenty two year old that I had to leave behind. I held my hand out, letting her take the frame willing.

LETTY POV

This guy! He gave me a picture of us, of him and me. I was smiling in his lap and he was smiling reaching for some chicken. I started to laugh.

"I look like one of those racer chasers!"

"You raced?" Alex asked staring at Letty

"Hell ya I race, what the hell do you do at night."

"Really? When was the last time you raced?" Ben started at me

"Last month."

"Last month? Mom, I went to the races every weekend, you weren't there." Ben said taking the picture from me. "Your right." he said nodding.

"I'm right about what?" I looked at Alex

"You do look like a racer chaser." He started to laugh until Ben punch his arm.

"My mom no fucking slut!" that when his angry face looked toward me "Were do you race."

"I race with the big shots, not the high scholars." Shouting, that how you snap Ben out of his rage. He can kill anyone he wants but he will not yell at me!

"Letty." I looked to see Leon whispering my name

Rising my eyebrows at him he look down on the grow "You really don't remember us."

"No."

"Everyone out!" The Mia chick yelled at everyone

Strange, everyone in a second flat left, this chick isn't someone to mess with.

"Were did you grow up?"

"Down the street."

"When did you get into cars?"

"Ummmmmm…" I looked at her confused. When was that?

"Well let me tell you Letty. You were ten; you would walk down the street just to get a look at Dom and my dad working on the Charger. I got so sick of you just walking by and not talking I started to talk to you. You became my sister!"

She started to cry…. and the sight made me feel like a monster.

"Dom wouldn't even look at you! He was so into cars, and then he started to get into girls! You were so pretty! But the jackass didn't even see you! So I started to plan, you weren't the girly of girls. So I started to dress you more like. You turned sixteen and all you thought of was what kind of a car you wanted your dad to buy you, did you even know you got boobs and hips! Didn't even see that when we would go out to places you would get guys flirting with you. You would wave you hand like it didn't matter when I call you on it."

She was flipping her hand all over in the air, clearly sobbing.

"Then Dom started to see you. Yes he saw the car first and then the body but he did see. I thought my plan worked! I know Dom and I know he would love to see you in some short and a tank top so I got you in shorts and a tank top! My life was perfect! My best friend final going get together with my brother. Do you want to know what happened?"

She stopped her hand flinging and started me right in the eyes.

"My dad died, Dom went to jail and the only person I had left was Vince and you. You got me out of my funk. I was so deep in depression, I wouldn't get out of bed. You broke my door down! You didn't even care! You walked up to me, grabbed me by the foot and dragged me out of my bed. Letty, you were there for all of the important times in my life, I missed helping you. Being there for you when you had a _baby. _Did you know that you never wanted to be a mom…said you'd be a horror for all, you're the best I can see."

I could a tear go down my cheek. Wow, I may not know this girl but she makes me sound like a saint, well, as close as I can get.

"Then what?" I whispered. She knows something about myself that I refuse to let anyone know I want to know.

"Dom got out of jail two years later. Leon and Jessie came into the family, final! Finally! Dom and you got fully together! I was so happy. You all started to street race, then I went to school to be a doctor. So I can fix your asses when you got hurt. You started to highjack trucks. Brian came into the picture. Dom told me it would be the last jacking. He told me that everything would be perfect. You know what I got. I got you bleeding in God Damn seat next to me refusing to wake up! I got myself having to go into hiding until the fucking cop gave up on trying to find us! I lost my boyfriend, my best friend, and until I even knew it my nephew!" She closed her eyes, slowly breathing in. "Now I get to come back, maybe get a nicer life then what I've been given. I just need you to remember me. Us. Dom. Don't you want too?"

"Yes." After I said that one little word…………..I broke down crying.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------YA, So thank you to everyone who wrote to me. Don't have any fear about telling me what to improve, just be nice about it. So please review and tell me to keep writing. LOVE YA FOR READING!! Thanks to all who have wrote to me and like my story. I have some ideas for the home movies.**

**Love Kristine**


	3. Movie 1

Sorry to the creator of the Fast and the Furious for not saying you own everything but the plot of this story. Sorry, and yes they do own the right and I don't. Now you may read. Love ya

Ch 3 Movies Part 1

Letty POV

Mia came over by me and hugged me so tight that I couldn't breath.

"Mia, what do I do?" I asked getting a hold of myself, my son doesn't need to see me like this.

"I'm not sure right now, but well think of something." She said still crying.

There was a soft knock on the door and Ben came in "No you watch them." He said to Alex. "She like my mom to you know." Alex said in a low voice.

"Ya but let me make sure she good then you can talk to her."

"Fine."

"Mom?" he said looking into the room. I wiped my tears away before turning to him. He looked at Mia "Could you get out for a few minutes, please?" She left still crying.

"Mom, did you ever want to knew about Dad and they rest of your family, our family?"

"Yes." I said looking at him. He came over and hugged me. "I'm sorry I don't know anything about them. How do I know them, well, now I have a clue how I do but I……feel bad I didn't get to tell you about them." I looked at him. And hugged him tighter.

BEN POV

I let go of my mom and went to the safe. I looked over all that was in it. Birth records, house papers, and all the stuff you find in one, but a few movies.

"Let go watch some of your movies." I said looking at her. "Alex."

He came in right away. "I don't know what to say to her." I whispered low enough that only he heard.

"You always wanted to know about your family right, well Letty just want to know the 22 years before you."

"Ya, that why I stopped asking her stuff about them, she always looked..sad…when she couldn't tell me anything."

He just nodded to me.

We all walked out of the room to see everyone waiting outside the room.

I let my breath out and took one in "Were going to watch some home movies."

Mom sat down on the couch and I sat next to her. Alex put a movie in and everyone sat down somewhere. Alex took a seat next to mom.

-----------------------------------MOVIE---------------------------------

"Shhhhhhhh!" You could tell it was Dom's voice, with him being the camera guy.

Vince was outside of my mom's room, he was smiling and trying not to laugh. He

Opened the door and you could see my mom sleeping on the bed with only a bra and

Panties on. Vince came over to the bed and crawled onto it. He smiled at the

Camera. "Letty." He whispered trying to get a low voice like Dom. He wrapped his arm

around Letty. "Dom it's to early to have sex" Letty said in an I'm still not awake voice.

"Letty please." Letting her breath out Letty rolled onto Vince. Her hip right on his.

With in a second she was sitting on straight. "Who the hell is this!" Letty fell of the

The floor. Dom started to laugh so hard. Letty turned the light on. "You son of a bitch"

Letty said started to punch Vince. Then she looked at Dom. "You" she said pointing at him

"Me?" You could here Dom say. "You don't get to have sex ever again."

"What! Why?"

"Because I am going to kill you." Dom started to laugh before Vince ran out of the room

Laughing. Dom walked into the room and you can see the camera go down.

"Well now you are awake…."

"You an't getting any." You could here Letty say.

"I beat if I turn this camera off you will let me."

"Never know until you try."

It ended with hearing Dom and Letty laughing.

------------End movie-----------------

"Um, I didn't really want to see Letty like that. All naked." Alex said

"I wasn't naked, I had a bra and panties." Letty said, she looked at Dom and burst out laughing.

I felt scared for life. I didn't need to see my mom all…..thinking about sex.

"Um, that was just a wrong movie, like, aaaaaa!" I looked at Dom "You didn't have sex with my mom right? You better say right."

Dom just looked at me "How do you think you got here."

"But that was like two years before Ben…." Alex said, I think that kids slow sometimes.

"I just I got lucky a lot!!" My mom said before laughing at my face. I would have smiled at how happy she looked.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone for reading. Hope to write more again really soon, but school, thank to everyone, REALLY, For reading. **

**Love Kristine and Please review.**


	4. Movie 2

_**I don't own anything with the fast and furious. But I would if I could. Thanks.**_

BEN POV

"Wow, ok let go to another one." I was getting up when Alex jumped at the DVD's.

"No!" He said pointing at me "I don't wanted to see anymore of "Letty gone wild"

He had a point though. I myself really don't even want to think that my mom and Dom were _sexually active. _It's just wrong to think your mom does that.

And just like that when my mom started to talk. "Well, I think that I was quick the-"

"Nooo!" I said looking at her "No, don't even start with the "sexy" or "hot" I don't want to hear that."

She tried not to smile but started to laugh.

I don't need to image my mom wearing even tighter cloths then she does now.

"Are you done?" Alex looked from mom to me. "Here we go."

MOVIE!!

The camera was looking up at Mia. "Hi, so I'm the camera girl today. Everyone is in the garage so I'm going just to show everyone what it like."

You see the camera go forward and all you see is the door to the garage getting closer. The door opens and right away you see Jessie working on a computer. He looks and waves. Then you see Vince and Leon working on one car and Dom and Letty working on another. Vince and Leon keep arguing about a song.

"No turn the station to another!"

"This song rocks, are you deaf? It's the perfect song!"

"Shut up!" Letty said looking at Vince and Leon. Dom looks at Letty and smiles at the guys.

"Dom it your garage, change the channel." Vince said.

"No, I like this song." Letty said to Vince.

"Really?" Vince looked at Letty with raised eyebrows.

"Ya."

Vince just lets out a loud breath and Leon smiles.

You see the camera come up behind Letty and Dom, close enough to pick up the conversation.

"You hate this song." Dom says with a smile looking at her.

"But if it takes listen to this song to get under Vince's skin, I'll suck it up. Why didn't you change the channel then if you knew I hated the song?" Letty says looking at Dom now.

"I enjoy you like this." He kisses her then. It's sweet and innocent. "One day I'll take you to a beach in Mexico. You just have to wait a little bit."

"I'm holding you to that." Letty says turning back to the car

"THAT SO CUTE!!" Mia screams

Letty and Dom turn around, you can here Jessie laughing with the rest of the guys.

"I swear Letty softening Dom!" Vince yells

Letty just looked at Dom "Now you have to take me to Mexico."

"Why's that?" Dom says looking at Letty with a clear case of love.

"It's on tape." And with that Letty starts to laugh

"She has you on that brother." Mia says, the camera shakes with her laughter. Then goes back to the upward view of her "And that is a normal day at the garage."

Everyone starts to laugh.

END MOVIE!!ALEX POV

"Ben lets go get some popcorn." I got up and he followed.

"What are you thinking about."? I asked him low so no one in the other room would hear.

He had been my brother in everything but blood since I was so young I can't even remember him not being there. I could tell when something was bugging him.

He shook his head. "It's just…"

"Yes?" I asked putting the bag in the microwaves.

He rubbed his head as he talked, frustrated. "Brain told me that Mom was to hurt to go, but if he really, truly wanted her to come, wouldn't he had found away?"

So it was Dom that was his problem. Clearly everyone knew.

"So that why you've been so…. what the word."

"I don't want to put a word on it but ya. He left her, like she was easily forgettable. But then Brain said he didn't want to leave her here. He didn't know she was pregnant. He didn't do anything to get in any contact with mom or me. He would ask Brain about us. I just feel like why should I let him in the next how many years when he had missed the last how many. Mom really loves him, but she doesn't remember and she having an easier time letting them all in when I don't think I can."

That was why we were brothers. I would say that stupid and he want say that to me.

"Ben, he's your dad. Those people are more your family then me-"

"No you are. You were there for me, hell mom things she has to son. Your part of the family more then them."

"Sure. But if it was my dad and family. I would. He can help give mom her past. Don't let yourself get in the way of your Moms happiness."

"I'm so confused." He said letting a breath go.

"Everyone is, join the party." And with that I punched him in the shoulder. We both walked into the living room me smiling and Ben rubbing his arm shaking his head.

"Where's the popcorn?" Letty asked.

Then I turned around and walked back to get the popcorn.

What no one knew was that Dom was sitting close enough to the kitchen to hear the whole conversation. And if getting Letty's memories back was what it took to get his girl back, and the trust of his son…he wouldn't let anything stop him.

So this is my new chapter. What do you think? Reviews are always wanted. I got a Question about Ben's mood so I hope this clears it up a little, if not tell me and I will try to fix it. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!

**Love Kristine M**


	5. What?

**WHAT DO I DO?**

DOM POV

I'm sitting in the garage. Everyone has pretty much gone to sleep. The charger was my dad's car. He raced with it, got me hook on it. Racing helped me to get to know Letty better. I see her car, then I see her body, then I see….her. But I don't know what to do, to get them all back. Letty was their when my dad died. When I went to jail. God, thinking about her when I was in jail, hoping that some guy didn't make a move at what was mine! I killed me. She calls me on all my shit and want let me bitch back at her. She helped me keep the house and the garage running, now I know that she can do it all on her own. She never needed me, but I'm the kind of guy who wants something and will take it. I just need a plan. I feel so pathetic. It was easy the first time to get her because she already had a crush on me. But now I don't know what I have on her but a kid she doesn't know is mine.

"Ha." A whisper voice said threw the door. "What are you doing in here?"

I turn my head the slightest to see who it was. No other then the women who is making the biggest problem in my life. "Looking at my dad's car."

"Ya, Mia told me about that." She came over and leaned onto the shelf.

I felt a pit in my stomach "Ya, you were there."

"Dom, what were we like?" She didn't look at me.

"It was great. You would make things better, kick my ass, it was great." I looked at her. "Letty, it wouldn't bring it all back if I just said "remmber me"?"

"I don't think so…." She final looked at me "I bet it was nice, from what I saw in those videos. Dom, I don't like have a black spot on my life-but that what it is. I can't rember! If we were so great, then help me to remember…please…" She so weak. I couldn't stop it, the urge came and then I kissed her. My lips soft at first, but then turning rough as the urge started to grow. Part of how the kiss turned savage had to do with the fact that Letty started to kiss me back. It wasn't our kiss. She still didn't know. I felt a small part of me break. "Letty I love you, come back please just come back." I said against her lips. She sighed. Then pulled away. She looked close to tears, and then she laughed, "I bet we had a great sex life."

"Ya, we did."

"Letty, I will do what ever I can to get you to remember me."

"Promise?" She looked at me again.

"Yes. Letty I love you." With that she kissed me once more before going back into the house. Now all I have to do is get a plan.

Tell me what you thing? Is the story good? Reviews are always wanted! I changed the way that I write the story is it easier to read with double space?

Love Always Kristine Muck


	6. Movie

**ANOTHER MOVIE!**

**LETTY POV**

I walked into the house; Dom's taste still lingering on my mouth. I could go to sleep, but I really don't think that I could sleep right now. I looked at the shoebox full of movies. Well, I could get the dirty one's out of the way…spare the children and all.

I grab a random DVD and put it into the player.

-MOVIE- -

The sun is making a glare on the camera.

"Mia. You have to get this." The camera is pointed at the speedway. You see a younger Dom, Letty, and Vince fill the view. Letty is smiling. You can hear a speaker announce who will be racing, in that time you hear Tony T. Everyone starts to scream. The camera turns the racers. You watch as lap after lap Tony is in the lead. Until he crosses the finish line. You can hear everyone scream. Even Mia. Tony comes out and hugs all the kids. Then you see an excided Vince talking to Tony as Letty and Dom start to talk. Everyone is happy.

I smiled. I felt better, but worse; I wanted to remember it so badly. It was an empty pain in the bottom of my stomach…I just need something, anything to bring back my life. It seems like a great life.

"You know you were like a little sister to me." I turned my head to see Vince.

"Really?" I asked bitterness consuming my voice.

"At first I thought that "God I have this little Latino girl following us around 18 hours of the day, turns out you grew on me after a few weeks. Ok. Days." I smiled

"Something will bring it back I know it. And at that thought. I want to try something. For your 18th birthday I did this, I've missed a few so here is an early make up."

He pulled out a bottle of Corona with a candle stuck into the top. "I could never really cook."

I smiled when I blew the candle out. I took a swig before I talked again. "No memoirs but just what I needed." I turned and hugs him. "Thanks for trying."

"Any time Let."

Thank you, to everyone who wrote to me. It's great really. I'm trying to think about what to do next, I don't want to end it but I have two ways to end it. But I'll keep writing soon I hope. Thank you all again!

LOVE KRISTINE M.


	7. Jessie

LETTY POV

I woke up and went down stars to fine Mia already cooking food. It smelled great. Everyone was already here eating.

"Hi everyone!" I said as I sat down on a chair taking a plate of food.

"Hi." Everyone said

Ben walked in and kissed me on the cheek, I gave a kiss back. "Morning mom."

"Morning honey."

Alex walked in and kissed me on the cheek and I gave a kiss back "Morning mom."

"Morning honey."

Just then Jessie started tap his fork against the table.

Jessie was taping his hand against the car. He always had more engery and when he was nerves he always did something.

"_Jessie what do you do when a bitch thinks she can race?" I smiled at him._

"_You race her and then when she gets in your face because you won I get you to kick her ass, because guys can't hit girls." He said and stopped taping and just sat there and looked at me. Smiled._

I don't know were that came from but it was there. I didn't know were but it felt…right.

"Jessie what do you do when a bitch thinks she can race?" I looked at him and smiled

He kept tapping as he answered. "You race her and then when she gets in your face because you won I get you to kick her ass, because guys can't hit girls." Then he stopped all at once and looked at me. He smiled the biggest smile I could ever see.

"Have you every said that to me before?" He asked his smile stayed.

"Ya, a few time." I said looked at him.

"Mom…" Ben looked at me.

"It's not a big deal I do it all the time for the kid."

"Letty I'm not a kid anymore."

"Ya you are."

"Mom do you not realize that you just remembered something before I was born."

I froze, I did, I do.

I jumped across the table and was stradaling Jessie kissing his forhead.

"MOM!" I turned around and looked at Ben and Alex. They hugged me. "Do you remember anything else?"

I closed my eyes.

Jessie as a scared little kid. Dom getting out of jail. Asking me to come with him to do a guy a favor. Finding Jessie living in a peace of shit house. Him seeing Dom and his little eyes bugging out. Us taking him home. Jessie was so scarred. Dom talked to him in the garage and then both came in. I saw Jessie's face and everything kinda came into a way that was like a big sister. I saw him come in and I told him to grab a remote and we played play station. That was what got us close. Then it was just like everything. I kicked anyone's ass who messed with him and Dom kicked anyone's ass who messed with ether one of us. I made sure he didn't have his ticks anymore. He was just great. He would say fucked up pray's at dinner and jump around in his seat at the thought of doing anther design. He helped a hell of a lot when Dom and me would fight, for what I don't know, just that we fought and right when we would start to scream at each other he would come in all innocent and we would stop fighting. He would say would you two not do that and we would stop and _Talk it out! _

"Jessie, you little ass hole." I smiled at him.

"Letty." He hugged me. He whispered into my ear "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. God I love you."

"I love you to Let."

**Thank you to everyone who wrote to me, I love them all. Its so great to have people telling me what they think. You do and I may just write it in… So thank you to everyone! I love Letty and really wish they didn't kill her off, that just pisses me off. But this is a story so but it Letty and Dom…so what may happen next…**

**Love Kristine M**


	8. OMG

OMG

LETTY POV

I was in a good mood all day. Getting those memories back made my day. I went though the routes at the garage in a way that the customers were actually freaked out a little by. But who cares what the hell they think? I don't I have my memories back… the one's dealing wit Jessie that is. But those few made all of us happy. It means that I can them back and now everyone is trying to find away that would work. Leon started to say man a lot because that really pissed me off, no memories but it really started to piss me off after the tenth time.

Alex was pretty happy about it all to, he didn't cuss at one person who came in. Ben was the best though. He smiled whenever he looked at me and didn't back talk to any of the team. He was happy I was happy and that really made me happy.

Right now I'm finishing up a car hearing Vince sing, "I like big butts" because I really like that song…it's a good song. But nothing came with it. Mia said she was going to make my favorite food that night. Jessie was just happy I remembered him. That kid could not sit still till I told him everything I remember.

"Do you remember anything you find weird?" Jessie asked coming into the engine to see my face. I pulled up and looked at him. I closed my eyes.

And bush out laughing!

"Hell ya." I said opening my eyes. Everyone stopped to look at me. "Dom and me walking in on you having sex. Now that was fucked up." Everyone started to laugh

"OOOOWW. Shut up everyone. Mia and me taping you to your car's hood when you were passed out. Vince and me putting Scott in your beer bottle after you drank the beer. God you had such a hangover! And you actually being beat by Leon in play station. I change my mind, now that was fucked up!"

"She remembers you all when you had something to do with Jessie. That's a start." Alex said from his spot.

"OK! Everyone out of my garage!" I said waving my hand in the air. "Closing. Go home time."

"Actually, it's Dom's garage." Jessie said, as he was half way across the stop heading to the door.

"Actually! From what I _remember_ it's my garage smart ass!" I said laughing

"See ya at home mom!" Ben shouted as he walked out the door. Everyone else walked out with them.

Except for Dom.

"So you remember us caching Jessie in the act?"

"Ya." I said looking at him as I closed the hood of the car.

"What room were they in?"

"The living room."

"Anything spark there?" He asked coming close to me.

"I feel like I had sex there if that is what you mean?"

"Ya, but no one caught us."

His smell was all around me. Man and oil. My two favorite smells all in one. I stepped closer. Something felt right. To right. I stepped even closer. He pulled me the rest of the way into him and his mouth crushed mine. I opened my mouth and he took over. To right. My mind got lost in all the emotions. But no memories. Maybe if I kiss him some more…still none…maybe if he pulled me off the ground…still nothing…it feels right…perfect actually…maybe it's just all the cloths…hmmm…

Alex POV

I turned to Ben

"I forgot that CD in the garage. I'll be back in a few."

I started to walk back and right away when I enter the garage I hear a moan. I turned to see Dom, not a big deal, _but Letty has her legs around his waist as he carries her to the couch. IS. _ Dom has no shirt…O shit. I slowly walk out. It's not like I need to be careful that they will see me. They're a little too preoccupied at the moment! I walk to the care and Ben looks at me.

"Where's the CD?"

"Must have it at home." I said

Act cool, act clam.

"Dude? You Ok?"

It's when we got home and everyone was in the living room I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Dom's fucking your mom!" I bust out.

O shit.

Everyone one looked at me.

Shit.

So? There a button that says review…you could push it and tell me what you think?

But anyway thanks to everyone who reading and/or reviews! I kinda didn't have to think what to write. I was done in like ten minutes I had it all planed out. That what I do, after I write I try to plan out the next chapter. BUT THANK YOU ALL!

Love Kristine M

PS. I hope to put the next chapter up soon. Want to get as many as I can now, July I will be spenting half in a tent. So next month, please love me..


	9. Wow

Shit

ALEX POV

Everyone looked at me. Shit. Everyone's was a look of shock, except Ben. His was hate. And it really looked like he was going to hit me.

"Did you just say "Dominic was having sex with my mother?" He looked me right in the eyes.

"Well, you could tell that were it was heading. I'm sorry man…"

Ben turned back to the TV. I looked at everyone and they got the hint. LEAVE!

"Dude I know this is horrible. I mean your dad is doing some unholy things to your mom. Well it not to bad really but the situation that everyone is in, makes it. I mean why would you have sex with a chick you who doesn't really know who you are and you still haven't shown your kid that you have the right intentions…"

I really shouldn't have said that.

Ben didn't talk until Letty and Dom came home. They looked descent. At least it didn't look like they did anything.

"Hi honeys." She said looking at Ben and me. I looked at her with a "I don't even know what look I'm suppose to make look."

"Alex, what wrong? Ben why are you looking at me like that?"

"Um… Dom could you leave for a second." I ask him. He looked at all of us and then whisper into Letty's ear. She smiled and he walk into the kitchen to help everyone make food.

She walked over to us and sat between us.

"So who is going to tell me what you did?"

"What we did, what the fuck did you do?" Ben shouted at her. Letty looked at him

"Don't you fucking yell at me and say fuck to me! I'm your mother!"

That when they started to yell in Spanish. Now you think after living with them for how long I would know some Spanish, well, I'm not smart enough to pick it up. So I was lost.

The yelling went on for a few minutes. Everyone coming into the door way to watch. Letty and Ben were standing in the middle of the room and here I was

Sitting on the couch

Just watching and waiting for the part I knew was going to come up.

Ben shouted something into Letty's face and she froze.

"What did you just say?"

He repeated it in Spanish, not wanting everyone to know what he just said. I knew. He just told him I saw her and Dom. She turned to me.

"What." I wanted to play stupid. But I don't know how long it will last.

"Is that true?" She has a blank look on her face.

"Um, if it's what I saw, um, yes." I spoke soft enough for only her to hear. She looked horrified. Her hands in her face as she started to walked around the room.

"O my god, o my god,"-that when she broke off in Spanish once again.

She sat down next to me and Ben sat down next to her. Not looking at her head on but out of the corner of his eye.

Letty spoke softly. Her voice muffled by her hands.

"Your not a bad mom." Ben said softly then he lend back into the couch.

"Why would you do it?"

"I don't know." she laughed and turned her head a little to him "Lost in the moment?"

"No." Ben shook his head

"You asked it as a question mom." I told her

She looked at me

"You can still see right?"

"What I saw will forever be burned into my head, but lucky I'm fast and I ran out of there as fast as my tight little ass went."

"You don't have a tight little ass man." Ben said with a little laugh.

"Don't talk man, you don't." I said with a little laugh. Letty still had her head in her hands.

"I feel bad. Well…You know what I don't feel bad." She said and her head when up and she looked at Ben and me.

"Everyone does it, except you two you don't get to do it." Motherly tone now coming back.

"What! What if want to have sex?" I asked her

"You don't." She said with a little smile.

"Don't?" Ben said "Well the thought of you, ya, I don't want to now. You destroyed it." Then he pointed at Dom. "Don't touch my mother."

Letty started to giggle at that. Dom looked shocked.

I wish I could say that the rest of the night wasn't weird and kinda quit. But that night when everyone was on their way to bed. Dom and Letty went into her room. Welcome home daddy?

So? It was a fast chapter to write. I did write it because today was just empty. But thank you to everyone who wrote to me and to everyone who reads.

Love Kristine M


	10. Talk

CH 10

BEN POV

The next day I was out of it. Mom was more then happy with her new…it's not a love life…their on in love…I kept asking Alex this so much that he started to piss me off.

"They are so in love their going to run away together and leave us here. So they can pick up on their crazy teenage sex that they missed." He said to me at school.

"Mom wouldn't do that." I said looking at him.

"Your right. She is doing a good job at being a mom and a lover to your dad." Then he looked guilty "She is still a great mom. Can you just leave it alone? Your _dad _is having a relationship with your_ mom _it's not like anyone's parents are in a relationship."

I didn't say anything. I'm happy that mom is with dad. When I was little I though that he would come back and they would be happy together. Now it's ten years after I gave up that dream and it's in away coming true.

But I'm not a little boy anymore and my mom is the only thing that I have.

My little family is made up of Alex, Mom, and myself. Now it is those three and Mia, Dom, Leon, and Vince. I don't think I can say Brian. But Mia and him seem like they are in a relationship.

The whole day I wasn't really my kind of a day. Every one of my friends new something was up but thanks to Alex none of them new what. Just stuff.

When we got home I just went into the garage. Alex told mom I would be in soon. That is when Dom came.

"What do you want?" I asked looking at the charger.

"You know that belonged to my dad." He asked taking a drink of his beer.

I just looked at him.

"I'm about to tell you something that only Letty and me know. Well now it's just me."

"Before the crash I told Letty I was taking us two was going to a beach in Mexico." He looked sheepish "We were going to have a early honeymoon."

"You two got married?" I scuffed.

"No, were we just engaged. But she never wore the ring because, like I said, only us two knew."

"You plan on marrying her now?" I asked

I didn't want to but I felt I needed to look him in the eyes.

"Don't break her heart on me, or I'll break neck."

He gave a soft chuckle. "That sound's like something I said once. Ya. When she gets all herself back I plan on just hoping she still wants to get married."

I didn't talk at first. "Don't do anything stupid." I said before I walked away. I know I should hate him. But he didn't want to leave us, and he still love's mom.

He is my dad.

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO WROTE TO ME OR HAVE READ MY STORY. IT MEANS A LOT TO ME.

LOVE KRISTINE M


	11. Crazy

CH 11

LETTY POV

Ben walked out of the garage, and then a few minutes after came Dom. Smiling and shacking his head. Ben was smiling a little to. I thought it was a little weird but I felt a strange urge to smile.

I was happy. My life was finally starting to go together.

"Letty you want to help me get the grill started?"

"Ya" I turned to Leon.

We were half way done getting all the food cooked when I turned and saw Ben talking to Dom. Dom said something and Ben _laughed_. At first I didn't think I really saw it, but his laugh is one in a million. A mother knows her children's laugh. I turned to Alex who was next to me working on the grill.

"Did you see that?" I asked turning to him.

"Yep." He didn't look up but smiled.

"And…"

"I'm happy. What I remember about my dad was that we got along great. Mom just be happy." He smiled at me.

"I am." I said to him. He smiled wider and turned back to the cooking. I turned and faced the boys. Dom saw me watching them and smiled, raised his beer like he was going to talk. Ben was smiling looking down until he looked up and saw me. He smiled and looked back at Dom.

I thought of last night.

Dom and me just got into my room, which he told me was our room.

"I really think that you and Ben should talk." I said as I took my hair out of my ponytail.

"I am. I just need to think about what and how to…" He said sitting on the bed. His head was in his hands.

"Just think about what you think he wants to hear, that is the truth. Or you could just talk, from what I got so far you two are a lot a like." I said walking over to him and took his hands away from his face. He looked up at me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I remember you giving me this talk about Jessie." He said.

"I remember." I said with a small smile.

"So your not kicking me out if I get it wrong a few times talking?"

"No, took me a few times to get it right."

"So do you want to hear more about us? Talk?"

I pretend to think.

"You are a very hot mama." He whispered into my ear.

"Food's ready!" Alex shouted I smiled at my family.

Life is good.

SO THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS WROTEN TO ME! YOU ALL ROCK AND I LOVE YA SO MUCH! THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN FOR THE SUPORT.

LOVE KRISTINE M


	12. Like Old times

CH 12

LETTY POV

After everything was all done we all headed to the races. It was like always when I showed up. Guys coming at me. Girls coming at the Ben and Alex. But they didn't care, they saw the guys and, like that, by my side in a moment.

"Hay Danny." Alex said with a forced smile. "Why don't you just drive home now?"

"I think I'll stay. I found me a hot piece of ass I intend to get." He said looking me up and down.

Ben walked up to Danny, standing next to Alex but in front of me. I put my hands on my hips. Yes I was wearing a mini skirt and a tank top but this guy does this every week.

"You know my dad told me what he use to do to guys that would look at my mom. But I don't feel like washing blood off my car! Or denting it with you fat head as I run you over." He took a step toward Danny as he said this.

You may think that a 16 year old who is willing to kill someone for looking at his mom is wrong. I think it's sweet. My baby's are growing up. God I feel old.

Danny started to walk toward Ben when Alex came next to him. Danny waited for a few of his "friends" to come up next to him before he felt big enough to start a fight. Right when Danny swung at Ben and one of his punks swung at Alex I stepped in. I caught one fist in one hand the other in the other.

Danny's friend moved away right away. That was before I swung and got Danny right in the nose. He fell like a dead weight. He slowly got up.

"I always like how full of life you are." He said spiting out blood. That when his eyes widen.

"Vince…Leon…Mia girl how are you?" He looked nerves

I didn't turn to look to see where they were.

"Dom…so your back?" He said taking a step away from me. That when Dom's arms came around my middle.

"Ya I'm back."

DOM POV

I hate this guy. I remember this little 16 year old punk trying to hit on Letty. She was four years older then him!

He's still trying to get my girl. I let go of Letty and walked up to Danny.

"So you still trying to get my girl?" I asked him "After what? 17 year's of no? Two years when I was here 16 when I'm not?"

"I already had your girl." He said standing straight up and whispered it to me.. He was still 6 inches shorter then me. Danny moved up to whisper into my ear. "Last night. She didn't say anything about you being in town."

I turned my head just a fraction to his ear. "I had her last night, all night." Their was no way to pass up this. Every guy who want Letty get's pissed off when they find out I have her. New people would see her and want her, then find out she's with the king of street races. But they want her because she's one in a million. _She races._

Every racer want to have a girl who they can really get into a relationship. We all loved having who you want and not caring if you see them the next day. But when they see the one girl they think they could live their street racing lives with…they want her. Some don't care if she had a boyfriend, they wanted her. Until they met me. Then they would try when I wasn't with her.

I couldn't get enough of watching them get pissed when my hand would go to her waist. She knew how much I loved showing she was mine. If by holding hands or kissing. That when she would kiss me. She did it to show the racer chasers that I was taken and to get her horny racers to stay away.

"Danny? You know your standing close enough to kill." I said

He tripped over his own feet trying to get away fast enough. I turned back to the boys. Ben looked pleased and Alex looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"You killed a few guys who looked at mom didn't you?" Alex asked

"I'll show you were I hid the bodies."

After that team Toretto showed everyone that we still ruled the street race's. All of us wining.

I watched Letty race and she laughed when she got out of her car. God I love her.

Seeing Ben race I _knew _he was my kid. He won by a mile.

When I watch Alex win I thought it wouldn't be to bad to have him as a kid.

Getting to know Ben has been going great. I told Letty a few of our stories and she hasn't kicked me out yet. Alex seems like he will be easy to get to know.

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE FOR EVERYONE! A SPECIAL THANKS TO MY GIRLS WHO WRITE TO ME EVERY CHAPTER!

Teamtorettosupporter

Tanya2byour21

Love Kristine M


	13. Out here

CH 13

Dom POV

Everyone was at the house celebrating the wins and the return of us. It felt good to be back to old times. I looked around to see everyone doing his or her thing.

Jessie hitting on some lady

Leon hitting on some lady

Vince hitting on some lady

Mia reading a book

Letty talking to Ben, then looked at me and smiled

I walked outside looking for the missing person.

I found Alex sitting on a chair in the back. So when I sat down he looked at me and smiled. I felt really weird. It took a while just to get Ben to know me and now I have some kid smiling at me when I haven't talk to him much at all since I came back.

"Hi." He said it so simply

I laughed at him. "So what are you doing out here and not in there?" I asked looking at him_._

"I was never into the party when it gets late."

"Why?" I asked

"Well, the ladies get a little drunk." He said holding up his fingers to show only an inch.

"Most guys like that…" I asked raising my eyebrow. "Closing time" as Vince called it is when you get _a lot, I mean a lot_ of girl who feel unloved because the don't have someone talk them home. Then the guys come I see them sneaking out the next morning. It works! Well, my chick never leaves but ya it works. No one can resist the after race feeling.

"You don't like girls?" I had to ask

He laughed and said, "No, I do like girls, my girl hasn't showed up yet."

"Your girl? What she like."

He smiled really big with a goofy smile. "She smart, she races on the other side of town with her two brothers. She knows cars and also designs some. Her name is Shaya."

"So you are waiting for her?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"She sometimes comes by after her races if they get over early enough, and her brothers let her out of the house for more then just the races."

"Brothers? How many?" I new what brothers did, I first started dating Letty and her older brother came by and beat my ass just because they wanted to show my that they could. Now I'm happy that he lives in New York and isn't coming anytime soon. Reassured by Letty herself.

"Ya, her dad got remarried when she was young to some women with a kid already. So he had two and she had one. Anyway Brain and Rome are pretty scare the shit out of you if you mess with her kind." Just then a black Honda showed up with lime green flames going down the sides. I looked at Alex's face just to see his face lit up.

"I got to go, talk to you later." He said getting up and walking over to the girl getting out of the car. She was short with curly brown hair. Wearing a sandal with a platform just to get a few more inches. She wore blue jeans and a t-shirt. An every day American.

Letty came out and sat on my lap. I watched as Alex and his girl went into the house.

"We never held hands in public." I said as I watch the young couple go out of view. They were holding hands.

She lent her head on my head. "You want to keep talking about were we left off the other day?"

"So were on our first date and you're here…letting Mia getting you all ready. I just threw on what I always want to. Mia had you looking so fancy. I know because she took a picture with her phone and sent it to me." I felt her check was warm on my skin. I wrapped my arms around her waist holding to me.

"She sent you a picture?" I could feel Letty smile against my head.

"Ya, after you saw yourself she changed. You took your hair out of the up think she had it as, changed out of the dress, and changed the shoes. And when we went on the date you were my Letty. We didn't really have a plan. So we went to a fast food place, got take out, and ate at the beach. Where you them pushed me off the dock and into the water. You jumped in and we kissed in the water and we just stayed there until my dad called to warn me that your brother was coming after me if I didn't get you home."

She kissed my head. "You better kiss me! Your brother came and kicked my ass! You then kissed me again after you found me with a black eye."

She kissed me again. "I love when you tell me about us."

"Soon you'll remember." I told her.

I really did believe. My life was great at that moment; the only thing missing was the other half of my girl.

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE. I WROTE THIS LONGER BECAUSE I WOUN'T BE ABLE TO WRITE MORE UNTILL AFTER NEXT WEEK. BUT I LOVE YA ALL AND WILL WRITE WHEN I GET BACK FROM CAMPING! FIVE DAY CAMPING! SOUNDS FUN BUT THEN YOU HAVE TO THINK, IT'S FIVE DAYS IN A TENT. BUT O WELL IT FUN! LOVE YOU ALL AND I WILL GET MORE LETTY/DOM INTO IT!

LOVE KRISTINE M


	14. Shocking

CH 14

DOM

Letty and me stayed outside for a few hours. By then the party was dying down. Only a few people stayed behind. Ben was talking with Alex and Shaya. The guys were taking care of their conquest; thank god they were going to their girls houses. Right when all the guys were smiling waving as they started down the driveway two cars whipped into the driveway. One was a blue Nasta (didn't spell that right sorry). The other a purple convertible.

The cars screeched to a halt and who got out of them except Brian and a bald African American guy eating a candy bar. They just went into the house. That when I ran in with Letty hot on my trail. All the guys turned when Brian went by and then ran into the house after him. We all hit the living room at the same time. That's when I saw Shaya stand in front of Alex. But she looked scared to death about what they would do.

"Brian…Rome…so did I forget to tell to tell you I was coming over here?"

"Ya you did!" Rome shouted at her.

Brian was just staring at Mia. "Hi."

"Hi." Mia yelled as she ran and jump onto him. Brian started to pull Mia out onto the porch when he looked at Rome. "Take care of her." He looked at me "I know, you'll break my neck." Then he was out the door and you could see them sitting on the porch.

Rome just looked at Shaya.

"So little lady….whatcha doing?" Rome said coming up to Shaya.

"Talking to you." She smiled at him.

"Before we got here?" He looked at Shaya then at Alex.

"Talking." She smiled even wider at him.

"You talk a lot." Then he pulled her over his shoulder. "Now you can go talk to Dad for running off without Brian or me."

"Come on Rome! You're the good brother let me go! I don't tell mom when you fucked that girl on her new couch! DID I?" She said, "BUT ME DOWN OR YOU'LL NEVER GET TO FUCK ANOTHER CHICK IN YOUR LIFE!"

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Note my foot." Rome looked down to see the heel of the platform was next to his area.

Rome stopped. "You know I had sex on mom couch?"

"Her _new _couch. Would you like me to tell your mother? Or how about when you did it on her _expensive _carpet? Or the kitchen table?"

"So that why you don't want to eat on the table anymore." He said as he put her down.

"Why do I want to eat when your ass was on? I don't know where that thing has been!" Shaya said and walked back over by Alex.

"Rome man cools it!" Letty yelled at him.

"Shut up Letty! For all I know your kid is going bad thing to my little sister!" Rome yelled at her.

"Shut the fuck up before I kick your ass!" my voice boomed through the house.

"Who are you?"

"Dom. And you're yelling at my family." I walked up to him.

"Brian told me about you, and your family." Rome said.

"And?"

"I respect you."

"Great now their friends." Shaya said and Alex put his arms around her.

"Hello." Rome said looking at him.

"O fuck you Rome." Shaya said and put her arms atop his.

Cute.

Then Brian and Mia came back. We're good with Brian, he keep calling us to check on Letty and the kids, also to talk to Mia.

"Everyone this is my brother Rome. My dad married his mom." Brian said as they came in "My little sister Shaya." He pointed out to everyone.

"Rome you want to take Shaya home? I want to talk to Mia more." Brian asked from his seat next to Mia on the couch.

I started to laugh when Shaya gave Rome a look. "Let's go talk to mother Rome."

Alex is right, she is smart.

"I think I'll just call dad and let him know that I know where you are, plus that Brian is here. I have a date to get back to." Shaya smiled at him.

"Rome you ok man?" Brian asked

"Ya, I'm cool." Rome said looked at him. He gave a final look at Shaya and pointed at Alex. "It's easy to chop stuff off." then left. I looked at Alex and Shaya. They were smiling at each other and talking about cars as soon as Rome left.

Ben and me went over to the kitchen.

"Dad what is it?

"You remember when I unlocked the safe. I took two things. The picture of Letty and me." I stopped to see if he was following. I had spent the day thinking about how to get both parts of my Letty back. Then it hit me.

"What else did you take?" Ben asked, he was as excited as me.

"Remember the story I told you?" I asked, I wanted to know what he would think of it.

"The one about you and mom getting married? Or your first date?" His eyebrows knit together.

"Marriage." I wanted him to think of the same thing I did.

All of a sudden it clicked for him.

"You kept the ring in the safe! That could be the thing to get mom back to herself."

I smiled at him.

"Go do it!'

I was walking up the stairs with Letty. This is just like that day I mused to myself.

_Letty and me got to our room after a race. Even though we talked about getting married it was still nerve racking. We talked about maybe in a few years we would get married. That was one of the two things we never talked about in front of the team. They would put their two cents into it. _

_Getting married_

_Having kids_

_It was just something that we keep to ourselves. Once our racing years were over or whenever it slowed down we would start everything. Go to Mexico to stay out of the cop's way and start a family. Then when it would cool down in the states we would come back. Before any of it we would get married. That would be easy to hide from the team, a pregnant Letty…not so much. But I didn't want to wait for the slow down time. I wanted to get married to her. Then maybe tell a few people and then everyone at the races would now she belongs to me._

"_God we won a lot to night." Letty said with a laugh. We are heading up to our room to celebrate. I laughed along with her. When we got to our room she flipped her shoes off and just looked at me._

"_Dom?" she asked. My heart was pounding in my ears. I hardly heard her._

"_Letty." I rubbed my hands over my face. I looked at her and all at once everything I felt went away. I went over to her._

"_I want to get married." I said looking in her eyes._

"_In a couple of years…"Her eyes widen "You mean now. You're asking me to marry you Dominic?"_

_I pulled a ring out of my pocket. The velvet case closed around it._

"_I don't want to wait." I looked at her face. I opened the case to the ring. It was a large diamond. When I first started to date Letty I wanted to marry her. No one knew. But I would put a little money away for a rainy day. That money was turned into the "ring" jar when I was 20 years old._

_She just looked at it. I couldn't read anything on her face. Her eyes just started at me. The nerves started to come back._

"_Letty will you marry me?" She said quit._

_The moments seemed like hours…_

"_Yes."_

Thank you, to everyone for waiting for me to come back and write. My camping trip was fun and the baby shower for my sister went great. I wrote a lot today so I hope to get the next chapter up soon. But thanks you everyone! Please review!


	15. the ring

CH 15

Letty POV

Dom took me into our room and I felt like something bad was going to happen. He stayed silent until I looked him in the eyes.

"Dom what wrong?" I didn't let his gaze wonder from my eyes.

"I lost my nerve just now. But I still need to do this, I could get everything back." His eyes looked like everything he said.

"Now to do this the right way." He got down on one knee and took a velvet box out from his pants pocket.

I froze.

I was confused, no thoughts processed in my mind except the way the velvet of the lid felt against my pointer finger as I ran it across the lid.

"Letty you said you would marry me a long time ago. Do you remember that?" Dom stood and his eyes watched my face.

"I don't remember Dom. I'm sorry." I felt like a monster. He was so hopeful and I have to always crush everyone's hope. I felt funny.

He put the ring box in my hand. I didn't looked at him, we stood like this for a few minutes before I had the courage to open the box.

I showed a large diamond with smaller one's surrounding it.

I felt light headed

The darkness that took my vision away didn't take everything else. I knew I was still standing in the room. Could still hear. But all these thing started to shoot across my closed eye lids.

Ten year old me watching Dom and his dad working on the charger. Mia becoming my sister. Sleep over. Dress ups. Movies. Dom looking at me for the first time, Dom talking to me, Vince acting like an older brother, Dom asking me out, Dom dating me, Mia getting A's in school, Me getting C's, Dom kissing me, The death of Dom and Mia's dad, Dom going to jail, me crying without anyone knowing because I lost two people I love, Graduating high school, Dom coming home, Dom and me getting back together, Dom and me doing _other things, _racing, drinking, cars, oil, the rotation of all those thing, Leon and Jesse coming in to the group, The jacking trucks, the money, the asking to get married, the saying yes to getting married, the cop, the last jacking, the pain, the darkness.

Waking up to find a round belly, having the baby, everything started to run together.

"_Dom."_ I said it so slowly.

"Yes." I opened my eyes to look at his. The stress was making his eyes tight.

"You said you would take me to Mexico."

"I will. But Letty do you remember anything." He said it.

"Everything."

He looked at me with questions.

"Your not lying to me just to make me happy?"

"No ." I said shacking my head.

"Prove it."

I went up to him and started to rub his head.

"You're a fucking dick making me raise a kid by myself. Then I had to run the bill and the shop. I fucking suck at math!"

He started to smile.

"What are you good at them?"

"Designing cars, fixing cars, racing, drinking, and this guy told me other things."

"This other guy…" Dom looked mad

"It's you Dom! You don't remember that?"

"Must have slipped my mind."

"Ya, Well you know what I remember?"

"What?" he asked, he started to kiss my neck,

"We use to kiss on the porch, and the garage, and the shed, and this room, and the car, and the living room."

"I remember all that." He said against my skin. He took the box away from me, then knelt down again and put the ring on my fingure.

"You can't get away now. Hope you know that." He smiled before we started to kiss again.

I woke up a while later, I laid on Dom's chest and just looked at him. I felt so happy. I closed my eyes to think.

"_Dom…Dom." _

_He looked at me over the book for the shop. "What." he snapped at me._

_I walked over to him. "I feel like this is your time of the month."_

_He smiled at that. "Ya, but I fear your's more."_

_I smacked him in the head._

"_Let's go. Everyone already went home."_

"_Go home I still got to look at this."_

"_You have been all day."_

"_Doesn't mean anything!" He was looking at the book again. I took his chair and swirled it around to face me. "Listen here. You can just fuck the book ok!"_

"_Letty." He said trying to turn the chair back to books._

"_What!" I shouted at him. "Do you even know what time it is! The shop has been closed for four hours already!" _

_He looked at the clock, "You should go home then." _

"_Dominic." I said it low. He turned to face me. "Yes." I moved away from him when he tried to reach for me._

"_No."_

"_What?" He looked shocked "But you used the lets have sex voice! Teasing is not cool."_

_I started to walk out of the office, he got up and grabbed me. _

"_Baby let's go home. I'm sorry." He said._

"_So you won't do anything with bills or money till tomorrow?"_

_He let his breath out "Fine."_

_I perked up right away and started to walk away._

"_I thought you were mad?" _

"_I'm a tease. Now lets go home and eat."_

I laughed to myself. Damn I'm good.

_SO THANK YOU TO EVERYONE FOR WRITING TO ME AND TALKING TO ME. I HOPE THIS CHAPTER IS GREAT AND I HAVE THE NEXT ONE HALF WAY PLANED OUT ALREADY! SO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVE AND LIKEING THE STORY!_

_LOVE KRISTINE M _


	16. School

CH 16

LETTY POV

The next day when I woke up and just started my day. I let Dom sleep and took a shower. After I got dressed I went into the boys room.

The room was completely dark; when I turned on the lights I got three moans and a few curse words.

I froze for a second before it all clicked into place. I looked at Ben. He was lying on his stomach with his face in his pillow still cursing. I turned to Alex and saw him roll over and pull Shaya closer to him. Thank god their both still dress, and lying on top of the covers. Shaya put the pillow over her eyes, and Alex put his face in her hair.

"Up!" I shouted at them.

"_Mom!_ School started in three days let us sleep." Ben said rolling over.

"What the fuck! Why the hell didn't you tell me school starts soon! Shit!" Damn it they need to get all that shit for school.

"We figured no school stuff, no school." Alex said from his spot on the bed.

"Today you two are going shopping. You each get two hundred for all the stuff, and the rest you can buy shirts and pants and shoes and what every the hell you need."

"But mommy's are suppose to do the shopping, what if I pick out a shirt that ugly." Alex said smiling at me.

"What if the shoes I pick isn't big enough to last the year?" Ben said smiling up at me.

"What if we get lost in the mall!" Scary as it was they said it at the same time."

"You two are horrible." Shaya said getting up. Alex pulled her back down. "Will you go shopping with me?" Alex said "You can pick shoes out for Ben?"

"No." She said lying down again.

"You need to go shopping too!" Ben shouted across the room at them.

"I like school! I already went with my mommy last week. I told her Rome needed new shoes and he was forced to go to."

"You didn't have Brian go?"

"I told mom he need new pants. He was also forced to go." She started to laugh. "School shopping is a family fun time for me. I get new things and Rome and Brian have to go shopping with their Mother."

"Your evil." Ben said putting his head back on the pillow.

"She knows already." Alex said looking at Ben. "That's why she does it."

I was walked over to the beds. With the way that they were set up Ben has one side of the room and Alex had the other. I was long enough to grab one leg from Ben and Alex and pulled. They each fell off the bed onto the floor. Alex was still holding onto Shaya so she fell on top of both of them.

"You two will not be shopping alone. You could get lose!" I said with fake horror.

I walked out of the room and into Mia's. Brain is in her bed and she wasn't in the room. I turned around before anything was said.

I went down stairs and there was Mia, starting on pancakes.

"Mia…you want to go shopping today?"

"Letty if you remembered anything you would know you really don't care to go shopping."

"I remember, but the boys need to go school shopping and you love to shopping. They have a fear of getting lost or kidnapped."

She turned around to fast. "Yes! I would love to go shopping with the boys!" Everyone came into the kitchen after Mia's big burst. Leon and Jessie looked like they were going to laugh, Brian sat down at the table, Vince went straight for the coffee, Dom looked at me funny, and they boys stood there.

"Now you two don't have to worry about all the bad people in the mall, your Aunt Mia's is going to go for all the shopping with you!" They both looked shocked.

"But she shop's all day." Ben said looking at Mia

"That's all day shopping!" Alex said "We're going to die...I'll cal you dad" He said looking at Dom. "If you kill me?"

"Letty would be mad at me."

"Daddy help!" They both said at the same time. Why do they do that!

"You three can eat at the food court at the mall." I said kissing both their heads.

"Have fun!" Shaya busted out laughing.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" Brian yelled at her. "You spent the night!"

"You spent the night!" Shaya shouted back at him.

"Wait!" Mia shouted at both of them

"Letty. Before you said you remember you hate shopping."

"Because I remember everything now." I said. Ben and Alex were hugging me before I new anything!

"It worked! The engagement ring worked. Fuck, you remember everything!" Ben shouted at me. After they let go everyone hugged me. Vince lifted me off the ground and Leon and Jessie both gave me a bear hug. Mia was crying to hard that after I gave her a hug she need to give Dom one and then she went over to be held by Brian.

After all the commotion went down it was almost noon. Mia dragged the boys out of the house to go get all that they needed. Shaya and Brian left after telling Alex and Mia they would be back that night.

The rest of us lazed around the house the whole day. Watching movies and talking. Then we saw Bens car pull up to the house. I started to laugh. When all three of them came in with bags filling up each arm. Mia looked happy as she could be. The boys, not so much. They each let their bag's fall to the table in the dinning room. I was laughing my ass off when they both looked at me.

"That was five hours of pure shopping. For notebooks, pants and it was just too much! Mom! Stop laughing." Ben shouted at me as he came over and sat down in front of me. He was leaning on the couch in front of me. I started to play with his hair.

"Aunt Mia and you had some bonding time didn't you?" I asked.

Alex smiled at me. "Yes we did, but Aunt Mia bought you some stuff too."

Ben put his head back to look at me "We told her you needed a new dress and shoes. It's so great you both have the same foot size." I stopped laughing. Mia took a bag she had and pulled out a blue strapless dress. It was about to the knees. Then she pulled out a three inch heal shoe the same color.

"No." Mia put it back into the bag and looked sad.

"But…pretty!" Mia said coming near me.

"No."

"You would look sexy in that." Dom said into my hair.

I turned to him "No."

Everyone started to laugh.

"I remember a time you wore a dress like that for me. With the heels."

"Dom that was Prom."

"And."

"And what?"

"You'd have to wear one at our wedding." He whispers into my hair.

"You told me court house, I really don't want to change that plan." I whispered back

"I could just tell Mia…" He whispered back easily going.

"You do and you will never see daylight." I smiled at him.

"Was that a threat!"? He pulled back smiling.

"No No. A promise." I smiled back at him.

"What ever you say." He smiled back at me.

"Damn right." I stood up, "Let's eat."

Shaya came in a few minutes after we were all getting the table set.

"So how was shopping." She asked the boys.

Ben just looked at her and she smiled really big.

"I hate school." Alex said. "It involves shopping, math, and bitchy teachers."

Shaya just kissed his cheek.

"Do you need someone to kiss your cheek too?" Shaya said to Ben.

I leaned down and kissed both their cheeks. "There, all better."

"Thanks mom." They said at the same time.

SO THANK YOU TO EVEYONE FOR EVERYTHING FROM WRITING TO ME AND TELLING ME WHAT YOU THING! THANKS YOU AND SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR THIS CHATPER I'M TRYING TO UPDATE A LOT AND WHEN I DON'T I TRY TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER.

LOVE KRISTINE M


	17. Race Wars part 1

CH 17

LETTY POV

It's funny how it all works. One minute we're all sitting around enjoying some BBQ chicken the next I'm trying to get two teenaged boys out of bed so they would get up..

"Wake up!" I shouted at them.

All I would get is "Wake us up in another half hour."

"Get up!" I waked over to their bed but they got smart and took their foot away from me.

"Letty! Stop the yelling!" Dom came into the room.

"Fine!" I yelled into his face. He just looked down at me and laughed. I smacked him in the head and walked over to the boys.

"Do you know what Mr. T would do when Dom wouldn't get out of bed?" and I took both their car keys. They were out of bed the next second trying to get them back.

"You'll get them when you're almost out the door for school."

"Now." Alex said. I put the keys in my bra they were grabbing for them again.

"No!" Ben shouted.

"Get ready." I walked out and Alex started to take a shower. Dom took the keys out of my bra and laughed.

Dom POV

I laughed and up the keys on the table. Last night Letty and me stayed up and talked.

We're going to race wars. She was going to tell the boys but thought I should just tell everyone because no one ever talked back to me. Everyone was eating and they all knew about us going to race wars that day. I already had the trailer hooked up and everyone was packed.

"Mom." Ben said as they came down stairs. "School doesn't start for another two days."

"I know." Letty said taking a bite out of some toast.

"Were going to race wars tonight and tomorrow so go do what you have to do."

Alex looked like he was going to piss himself. They both ran up and packed. They wanted to leave so back that Letty had to remind them to eat.

Then all of a sudden Alex stopped eating and looked at Letty and me.

"What is it man." Ben looked at him like he lost his mind.

"Do we get to race?" Alex asked. Bens face wiped around to look at us.

"Yes." I said. Then they swallowed their food whole.

We got there and got everything set up.

"Shaya said Brain and Rome are coming." Mia started to look around like crazy until she saw Brain. I let he go and walk around with him. Shaya came over to us. Then they started to walk away. Letty and me started to look around. It was the same. But any fool who tried to get to near Letty learned not to. She looked damn good to in her skirt and little tank top. But no matter how hard Mia put her in it she still wore her boots. They were girlier boot then her fire ones but still boots.

Then it was racing time. Everyone won their race and watching the boy's race made me damn proud. Watching Letty smoke this one guy made me feel like I won the lottery. I won my race and Letty just smiled at me as the boys and all the rest of the guys shouted. Leon, Vince, and Jesse all won theirs.

"When did Jesse learn that!" Letty shouted at me as she laughed.

"We got didn't have a lot to do in Mexico as we waited."

When Shaya won her race against this one man Alex shouted that my girl. Ben and Letty just shouted. I laughed when this big bulky guy got out of the car to look down on the girl that kicked his ass. This guy was a was two feet taller then her and all she did was take his money out of his hand and walk away. He just started to laugh.

God I love race wars.

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR EVERYTHING! I LOVE WHEN YOU REVIEW!

LOVE KRISTINE M

PS. IF YOU GET TO GO TO SIX FLAGS, GO. IT WAS SO MUCH FUN.

LOVE KRISTINE M.


	18. What is he?

CH 18

BEN POV

We were all sitting around the camper. Alex and me where looking at his car trying to fine the problem with runner. Mom was looking at hers doing a tune up. We're all laughing when the guy my mom bet came over to her.

"Nice car babe."

Mom didn't look up. I felt the anger start to build up, but I couldn't do anything, mom can take care of herself.

"You know, you said if I bet you I get a date…we could still do that."

"You didn't win." Mom still didn't look up and everyone stopped talking. He started to get nerves when everyone was just looking at him.

He put his hand on the outside of the hood. Mom took the wrench and hit him in the hand.

"Don't touch my car!" My mom finally looked at him and he backed off.

"Fuck it! You're a crazy bitch."

"That my life goal!" Mom yelled after him.

"Nice mom." Alex said getting back to the car. Everyone went back to everything.

"I hate when people do that." I told Alex.

He smiled at me and hit me in the arm.

"Everyone does."

I started to laugh. "So you want to go look around?"

"Hell ya!" Alex said and he closed his hood and we started to walk.

After a while of walking Alex looked at me.

"So Dom and you have been talking?"

"Ya."

He didn't talk for along time. Just waiting for me to start.

"He's not as bad as I thought. He's good to mom. Nice to you, he's not an evil convict how took advantage of a young girl. He said he loves her."

"Your good with all this?" He asked when he looked at me.

"At first no. But after everything he's done since he got back, I can't hate him. Yes he was an ass but he's…" I looked confused at Alex, what was Dom?

"He's your dad Ben. He loves your mom, and he the reason you're here. He gave the other half of you and no matter what you think. There is only one word for him."

"He's my dad." I said as we sat down to wait the race.

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING TO ME. THIS ISN'T LONG BUT I HOPE TO WRITE MORE SOON. I ALSO HOPE I GET ANOTEHR CHAPTER UP BEFORE MY SISTER HAS HER BABY. BUT NO MATTER WHAT THANK YOU AND I WILL TRY MY BEST! LOVE YA

KRISTINE M


	19. Joking around

Ch 19

Dom POV

So it was just like that when everyone came back. We packed up and heading home. Ben and Alex were joking with me when we were starting to head home. Everyone could hear us over the ratio we had everyone have in their car. I could see Letty in my mirror and she was just smiling. She would laugh a little when we would say something funny. I started to laugh when I heard Alex phone ring. Ben kept joking with me even though Alex was on the phone.

"I'm never going to have a girlfriend. Both you guys are whipped!" Ben said into the phone.

"Say that in five years. " I said to him.

"Nope I don't need a women." Ben said

That when Letty cut in. "You don't need me! You put me threw hell!"

"I'm an angle." Ben said.

"Try getting that big head threw"

"Mom! You're the only women I need in my life, constantly, otherwise it's the two week girlfriends."

"You sound like Dom!" Vince threw in.

"Well at least we know I'm his kid so yaaaa!" Ben asked.

"You're an ass you know that?" Alex asked him.

"Yep."

"I take that as a complement." I said into the radio.

"Of course you would." Letty said.

"And you love me for it." I said smiling in the review mirror. I could see her smiling.

"If I didn't have you being an ass then I should have just stayed with Jason."

"Letty I think I can be honest with you now." I said into the radio. "I told Jason if he even thinks about you I would kill him." Letty's smile grew twice as big.

"I know."

I was shocked. I thought I was this really sneaky person and when we had a part that party I told Jason to stay away. Turns out it was that was what Letty and Mia planed. Letty started to date this guy to see if I would get mad. I did. Mia watched me the whole time and told Letty.

I smiled at the thought.

"Yes you were really into Jason."

"Shut up." I heard her say. I looked back at her and she was just took her hand off the button when she started to laugh. She saw me and mouthed love you. All I could do is was holding down the button on the radio and say something everyone already knew.

"I love you Letty." And smiled into my review mirror.

THANK YOU EVERYONE AND PLESE REVIEW.

LOVE KRISTINE M


	20. Sooo

CH 20

POV NO ONE

Everything was back where it belonged. The boys were sent up to bed for school the next day and the only people up were Letty and Dom. Both just sitting in the living room together, silent until Dom turned to Letty.

"You know I've missed you…a hell of a lot! It's better when you remembered."

"Thanks Dom."

"You know…" Dom said looking down. Letty smiled a little.

"I said yes and now we're going to run away and get marred. Have a secret honeymoon."

Dom smiled at her. His eyes shinned over.

"I knew you remembered, but now you remember…and the boys…plus Mia's furry…"

"Dom!" Letty looked at him in horror.

"If we don't get married like that then Mia will want me to were a white dress."

"That what you don't want. You don't care if we do the church or have people come…It's the wedding dress."

Letty crawled into Dom's lap and kissed his head.

"She would want it to be white. Dom I think you know I'm not a virgin."

"O pleases Letty. You're a virgin."

"And Ben is Jesus. Yes my real name is Mary."

"What's wrong with white?"

"It's to clean. I would get it dirty." Letty smiled when Dom kissed her on the lips.

"We're not working in the garage that day. So it will nice."

"No Papi." Then she kissed him. "You can tell them tomorrow."

"You don't want to get in the cross fire." Dom smiled butting his hand in Letty's hair.

"You know me so well." Then she kissed him again.

"Letty Tor-"

"I'm not taking your name."

"Why." Dom looked hurt. "What's wrong with it?"

"It would make me related to you."

"I think that the point baby." Dom said with a laugh. Letty smiled at him and hit him.

"So…do you know how to plan a wedding?" Dom asked Letty. His mouth by her ear.

"I have a personal planner all picked out."

"How did you hire?" Dom was shocked! She already had it started.

"Well she doesn't know she's hired yet. I need to call her."

"Ok baby."

"MIA!"

"Ya Letty."

"If I would ever get married would you plan it?"

"I would but you're the girl who said I repeat. "If I every get married you have the right to tie me to the back of my car and drag me for 100 miles until I'm dead and falling apart."

"Good to know. Night."

"Night." With that Mia walked up to her bedroom.

"See. She said yes."

Dom's booming laugh was heard through the house.

OK NOW EVERYONE HAS TO TELL ME WHAT THEY THINK ABOUT THE MARRY ME PART. Because I was thinking about how most have the whole they get married but I was going to make the plans last for a few chapters. So if you don't like or if you do like the wedding plan tell me.

Please Review.

Love always Kristine M


	21. telling them

CH 21!

DOM POV

Letty's think that it will be so hard to tell everyone. They know they can't argue with me and why would they. It's not like there the one's marrying her. God I loved my sister told Letty's that she's not getting married. I'm pretty sure the boys know that Letty and I will get married. I told them about the ring so they just need to know what follows it.

That what I was thinking on my way down the stairs heading for the kitchen. Everyone was already eating their food. Mia was pouring coffee and Letty was drinking a cup already. All the boys and guys were stuffing their face.

"Letty and I are getting married." I said taking a cup from my sister. She went blank. Letty froze

Mia-forgot she was pouring coffee and it over flowed.

Vince- was just smiling like a fool he is.

Leon- had the fork half way to his mouth and froze.

Jessie- His mouth just fell open showing his food.

Ben and Alex still freak me out how they do everything at the same time- just started at Letty then broke out in big grins.

I started to laugh a little at how everyone was. Then they all started at me.

"I could have done that." Letty said looking at me a little pissed. Then there was a scream and Mia jumped on me.

"I'." She started to speak so fast it all blurred together.

I laughed before she jumped on Letty. Letty started to swear out loud for no reason. Then everyone was hugging us and when it was all over Ben and Alex were still holding onto Letty.

I thought it was cool when they hugged me. Then Letty looked at the clock and started to shout at the boys.

"School started a fucking hour ago! Get your ass's moving!" Then she let go of them.

"Bye Mom! Bye everyone. Bye Dad." They both shouted on their rush to the door.

They call me Dad. This day can't get any better.

Letty came over by me and smiled a little.

"Come one Daddy, we need to go to the garage and do our thing." Everyone already left the house to head to the garage. I put my arms around her waist.

With that I kissed. This day couldn't go wrong.

So thank you to everyone who wrote to me! I latter I will do a poll to what dress she should wear for the wedding, but that when it get closer! I kind of don't want to stop yet so there will be a few more chapters before the wedding! Anyway I love ya all and thanks. Review!

Kristine M


	22. piss off Train

CH 22!

Letty POV

It wasn't like I wasn't happy. I was extremely happy. But when we pulled into the garage to see Train. It just disappeared. So yes I am happy, underneath it all, but that face made me day just go bad. I frowned intently at the man when I got out of my car. He just smiled at me. They guys pulled in a moment after me and right away they came to my side.

They all knew I could take care of myself but they just didn't want to risk it. And just like then I felt protected and annoyed at the same time. I didn't take my eyes of Train and he only did to look at Dom.

"So I heard you were back." He sneered. "Thought I could wait till Letty here was too." Then he smiled at me. I didn't smile back but lifted my hand and flipped him off. Then I smiled. His face stayed the same. Something ticked under Dom's eye.

"Johnny…you're the one thing I could live without. Now get the fuck away before I run you over." I said walking pass him.

"You remember that Letty?"

"I remember everything Train. Just because I get memories back doesn't mean I forget the ones I have." I turned back to him. "Only difference is now I hate you more."

"Letty girl what you talking about?" Vince said.

"Johnny got a little mad when my boy kicked his sons ass. Didn't you Train?"

He whirled around to look at me. His sneer back.

"The only reason my son didn't get a hit on yours was because-"

"Because your son is a wimp! This was a freshman year for them and your son doesn't know how to fight! He in the "street" crowd and doesn't know how to fight! And if your son knew how to keep it his mouth shut it wouldn't have happened. But your son just got his ass kicked again yesterday."

"How do you know?"

"I talk to my kids Train." Then I smiled at him.

He didn't talk. He stood up straight and dismissed me. Even though I knew it pissed him off to the point of no return. He turned to Dom. All Dom did was smile at him.

"He's a chip off the off block don't you say." Dom's low voice vibrated in my ears.

Johnny just looked at Dom.

"Fuck you!" And he drove off.

"Well, lets get to work." They all went to do what they do. Dom came by me and wrapped his arms around me.

"You didn't tell me Ben could fight?"

"He's a chip of the old block." Dom smiled.

"I'm talking about me!" I said before laughing at him face.

"Well you do know how to fight pretty good." He kissed me.

"Well Papa I have older brothers in high places. Plus you." And I kissed him back before heading to the car I was working on yesterday.

Thank you to everyone how wrote to me! It always means the world to me when you do. So hope you enjoy this chapter and review. I love to hear it!

Love Kristine M


	23. Thinking

CH 23

DOM POV

"Letty Toretto. I like it." Dom said.

Letty and Dom were lying in their bed that night talking about what they'll do.

"Of course you do." Letty said pulling herself closer to me. I smiled.

"Think about the beach house in Mexico." I said looking down at her.

"When is this going to happen anyway?"

"Well, we could do a few months?"

"Sounds good. I'll tell my wedding planner."

I started to laugh. The day after we told everyone about the wedding Mia went and

Bought all the wedding magazines she could find. Then started on the planning. Our wedding colors are red and black. Don't ask me...Letty wanted it. So that done. Then there's think of who were going to have come. All our racing friends, the family, and the team. I smiled. In a few months she would legally be mine, only mind.

I started to laugh and Letty looked at me like I was crazy.

"You doing crack now?" Letty laughed with me.

"Only one the weekends."

"I'm going to have Mia watch the boys when were gone."

"They can do fine by themselves." I really believed that. Every since I heard that Ben kicked some major ass I have a full belief that Ben and Alex can watch out for themselves.

"Fine, I'll have them watch Mia."

"Good, I don't need anything to happen to her on my wild honeymoon."

"O it will be wild." Then Letty smiled at me.

"Letty Toretto you're going to be a great wife."

I know it was a short chapter but this weekend is swamped with homework. Anyway I tried to make it as long as I could. Sorry about how I suck at grammar. Lots of love.

Kristine M


	24. Ben

CH 24

BEN POV

I walked into school feeling a little happy. Don't know why but I was. Shaya ran over by me and started to laugh at my face. I feel like she was my baby sister. So Alex and her better work out so she stays here. My mom love her. My mom…that why I was happy.

Everything was starting to work out for her. She was with Dom and the garage was booming, plus racing was going great. I started to laugh at everything. In a few months dad would be married to mom. We'll all have the same last name. That just made me laugh more. Shaya looked at me like I was crazy, just then Alex came over and took Shaya's hand.

"What wrong with him?" She whispered to Alex.

"It just sunk in that his parents are getting married." He said matter of fact.

"Yep." She said smiling at me. "It's a good feeling right?"

I thought about it….

My mom was happy

She was in love

Dom protects her

Dome provides for her even though she doesn't want him too.

I caught them making out like teenagers yesterday on the couch.

I sighted. "Yes, it's a good thing."

Thank You To Everyone For Reviewing To This Story. You don't know how much I love to hear from you.

Love Kristine M


	25. Should I start a fight? Maybe

Ch 25

Letty POV

Dom was talking with Vince, Leon, and Jessie about the wedding as Mia was talking on

the phone with some one for something or another with the wedding. Me…I'm just

sitting here looking at these wedding dress magazines that Mia gave me to look through.

I didn't tell Dom, only Mia. I will wear a dress for the wedding. My mom came home to

take me that day to go look through the bride store. I had found one. But no one will

know until that day, not even Mia. She was pissed and sulked the whole week and finally

gave up when I didn't give a damn that she was all sad and moody. I laughed! Everyone

looked at me funny.

'What?"

"You just laughed…while looking at a wedding dress magazine…not good?" Jessie

asked.

"O It's good alright.' I thought about how much it would piss Dom off "These women in

dressed, look like fucking….what the word?"

"Letty, don't start like this again." He looked at me and I smiled at him.

"I picked out Mia's dress."

"I'll call you back." Mia said hanging up on who ever was on the other line. She just

started at me.

"Just because you are wearing a dress doesn't mean I am. Plus I'm debating if I'll even let

you see what it looks like before you have to wear it."

"Letty!" Mia screams.

"I'm a bitch, what can I say?"

Dom just smiled at me. "God I love you."

"I know." I said looking back down at the magazine.

Thank you to everyone! I know this one is short but I've been swamped with homework

and work. So please enjoy and review!

Love Kristine M


	26. Freak and Sweet

CH 26!

Letty POV

God the wedding is one week away….and for the first time, I'm freaking out. But I don't

freak out. No I handle myself with a who gives a damn. I DON'T freak out. Dom is all

calm and smiles. How the hell can he do that! I'm not letting it show but still. I have my

the dress it at my moms, so it is Mia's. All the boys suits are in Mia's room because

she doesn't want any of them "To Get Their Oily Hands On Them." Bad as it was….I'm

not allowed to touch them. Sad. No because I have other things to do. Like not freak out.

I didn't know but I stopped working on the car. Jessie, the sweet heart, came over to me.

"Letty. You know that Dom and you get married, you wanted to go to Mexico. I

remember when you two talking about that on a tape. Anyway I was thinking you

shouldn't live down there. You know. A lot of shit going down and that. Anyway you

should just stay up here because it would be safer." He wouldn't make eye contact with

me. I smiled at him. He didn't want us to leave him up here. He was always just a scared

kid.

"Jessie, Dom and me aren't going to live down there. You should know that. We

own the damn house your ass sleeps in, why move." He smiled and hugged me.

"I said all that because I care. I been down there the last few years and I have to say it's

not as great as you thought. I hated it. So you should just stay here. I could just take you

to Taco Bell when you want to go to Mexico." He kissed my head after he said it and

went back to his car.

Everyone left for the night except Dom. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms

around his middle. Looking over his side to see what he was doing. I was able to see a

little smile on his face.

"Your to tall." I said to him. He laughed.

"Maybe your just to short."

"No I don't mind being short, I mind every else being so tall." And with that I went onto

my tips toes and kissed him. He put his arms around me and lifted me up to him fully.

"You nerves for the wedding?" He asked into my lips.

"Maybe."

He smiled against my lips "Letty. I think we've been acting like we're married already.

Saying it in front of a church full of people would only make sure some ass doesn't try to

pull anything."

"They already don't want to pull anything. They see you and drive away."

"Which reminds me…do you want to go to the races one last time as just "dating" Letty

and Dom this Friday."

"I would love it." I said kissing him again.

We got home and the boys almost pissed themselves they where so happy we're going to

the races in two days. Mia was piss to, but because she didn't want anyone to have a

black eyes for the wedding. I laughed when everyone went off to bed.

"Dom, well done." He kissed my head.

"Well someone had to piss her off before the wedding, this way she can't be mad at you

for the dress anymore, and for not showing her your dress."

"Well done."

"Yes!" he boomed "You didn't say I'm not wearing a dress." He kissed me so rough this

time I lost my breath.

"And again, well done."

Thank You to everyone for writing to me. The count down has started. 3 CHAPTERS LEFT!

Its hard, I added one more just so I can have a little more time with it. This is the first story anyone had every let me know to keep going and thank you for it.

But I can't run around the bush for every. So REVIEW and let me know how you liked it!

Love always-

Kristine M


	27. Always Letty and Dom

CH 27

Just Dom and Letty. Everyone started at them the same as they always did. Making room

for the whole team to put their cars. The women went for Dom, the men went after Letty.

Ben and Alex were pissed off until Dom walked right passed the racer chasers to Letty,

scarring off all the guys that were looking at Letty chest. Me. I'm watching from the side

lines. A little over 16 and a rocking car, but I never raced. I watched until I understood

everything. Dom was flaunting Letty's ring. They are the Queen or King of the street

races. Everything was doing the way it should. Their whole team was just killing

everyone. All the girls mad that Dom would be married and all the guys angry that he got

Letty before they could. A few girls went up to Dom and told him "Just because your

married doesn't mean we can't have fun.". He looked them up and down…..then

laughed right in their faces. I laughed a little to. I looked around for a few people to show

up I knew but none of them did. Alex and his girlfriend where getting ready for their

races, shocker, they both won. I looked and saw Ben looking at me. I looked at him and

quickly walked away when he started toward me. One day I'll race, and be the new Letty.

All I need is a Dom.

Letty POV

Just like old times. Our team cut everyone's dicks off and taking their money.

"So you two really going through with it all?" Hector asked from his spot next to me.

"Looks like it." I smiled at him.

"You two going to be OLD MARRIED people." He said slowly "You going to have

kids."

"We already do man. You've been drinking to much?"

"No, just asking, you could have more. A girl that would be hot like you and scary the

crap out of guys like Dom. Be pretty damn cool." He smiled over at me.

"Got you are drunk." I smiled at him. Not like the first kid was planed, the second just

came into the family. Maybe a few thousand years in the future we would talk about it.

But not today.

"Letty T. Has a good sound right?" Hector smiled at me as he walked away.

Dom's arms came around my middle and his head on mine.

"It's like nothing really going to change." His low voice went in my ears.

"But that's how I like it. There's not that many people here that we really wanted to come

to the wedding. There's Hector and a few others but still. You know everyone going to

show up for the party."

"But that it Letty, we rock baby."

"God I love you." I said twisting around to look at him. He smiled at me.

"Do I have to wait till the honeymoon to show you how much I love you?"

I kissed him, slowly and teasing, biting his bottom lip.

He growled low in his chest, "Your pushing you luck women."

I smiled at him, my eyes at half mass.

"But you loved it." I said walking away.

I felt good, but when I looked back over my shoulder to see Dom biting his lower lip

shaking his head at me. I blew a kiss at him and smiled when a huge smile went on his

face.

The wedding is so close, and everyone kept talking about it. The whispers when I walked

Around. Everyone looking at the ring on my finger. The best part was the look on all the

Women faces. Pissed. I loved it.

I'm getting married to the guy I love with my family there. My sons, my brother, the

team, my parents.

"Ben why are you looking around so much?" I asked when I saw him staring at a car as if

Drove away. It was a great car no doubt about it. But not something I would take him to

Like. I looked at him puzzled by this new fascination. He did that the last time few weeks

when we came. Looking at the that car. I always ask him and he never answers, I got Dom

to ask him to. He said just a girl. Of course all the guys started to ask the question they

need to. Is she hot? What she look like? Does she race? Is her car real or a fake racer? But

he never answers, well he does but with a I don't know.

"You don't need to worry mom, it's no one." He said putting his arm around me.

"Enjoying the races?" He continued on.

"Yes, the family together." I said kissing his forehead.

"When did you get so tall." I asked after I had to go on my tip toes a little to kiss his head.

Why was everyone so tall? I was a little angry with that until he smiled at me.

"Got my height from Dad." And with that he kissed _my_ forehead and walked off to join

all the rest of the kids. I saw Alex smile at him before looking at me. My kids are great.

Life is great.

Thank you everyone for reviewing and the great people on here. Count down is TWO!

Chapters are left! Thank you and please review, The next chapter is the wedding!

Sad and happy at the same time.

PS I was thinking about using the girl in this chapter to start a new story off of this one.

But until I'm don't with this one, no one has to worry.

Love Kristine M


	28. Wedding Bells

Ch 28

The Wedding

Letty POV

"Letty….Letty….LETTY!" Mia's screaming voice vibrated through my ears. I grumbled

at her the best I could.

"What Mia?" I said through my pillow, I could feel the heat coming off Dom's still

sleeping form next to me. I pulled my head off to see the light coming from the hall and

Mia's dark form standing above me.

"We need to start getting you ready for the wedding!" She screamed and started to laugh.

I could feel Dom move by me but it stopped.

"Of course he can sleep through it." I said getting out of bed.

Yes, today was my wedding day and I was sure the butterflies would start right up after

my morning coffee.

I walked down stairs to see my mom already holding a cup out to me.

"Mom? Why are you here so early?" I asked giving her a hug.

"To excited to sleep. Your fathers still is though." She said rolling her eyes.

"I know how you feel." I said looking at Mia.

"Hair and Make-up. You won't be seeing any of the guys until the wedding, not even Ben

or Alex." She said pointing at me. I was dragged back up the stairs to the bathroom. Luck

for the guys we have two. Mia pulled a chair in front of her. She started with make-up,

which took half an hour. By then the guys where starting to stir and mom made everyone

food. Dom knocked on the door when Mia was starting on hair. I looked at her.

"Dom!" Mia shouted brushing though my hair.

"Letty?" he sounded worried.

"Yes!" I yelled at the door.

"Just checking to make sure you're alive." He said walking away.

Mia pulled my hair up. "Should I have it up or down." she asked herself.

"Half up half down?" I asked.

"Yes!" Then she got to work. After two hours she said I was done and swirled the chair

around for me to look at myself.

"I look great…" I said shock.

"You look great? You look like an angel, if you were one." She said smiling at me. My

checks only a tint of blush, a light red eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. My lips red. I

looked great. My hair was partly piled on my head in curls and half curled down my back.

I looked at her. "Now is your turn."

"Your mom already got ready in the other bathroom and the guys are at Brains because I

said they can't be here when you eat and see you." With that she chased me out of the

bathroom to eat my food. After everything was done and it was time to get in the dress I

was sure a had swallowed a butterfly. Mia had her hair down her back with

the sides being pulled together. I had Mia put her dress on first. Mom went out to the car

and carried my dress in with care, still in the bag and I carried Mia's. I opened it up and

she smiled with joy. My Mom and me picked out a red short halter-top with a gem in

the middle. Then I picked out tan open toe high shoes. After she put hers she jumped up

when my mom took me into the bedroom to put my dress on.

It's a long off white and tan long dress that hugged all my curves. It has all gems all

around and a low cut neck line.

All of a sudden my mother put a diamond necklace around my neck.

"Dom and the boys picked it out to put on you after your all ready." She said her voice

breaking,

"Ma Ma." I said hugging her with all my might.

"I'm ok, go show Mia." She took my hand and led me down the stairs.

Mia burst into tears. She hugged me and couldn't stop crying!

"I hoped you would get a dress like this. Letty….." She said giving me another hug.

"Let's go get married!" I said going out to the car.

At the church I was waiting in the bride room when my dad and brothers came in.

"Letty girl." My brothers said to me and hugged me.

"My only girl is getting married, I never though I would get to do this with you." My dad

said kissing my forehead.

When the pastor came into the room to tell us that we are five minutes away from starting

I had to take a deep breath. Then I heard him go into Dom's room, which was right next

to mine.

"You're given a gift with how beautiful your soon to be wife is Dom."

I was waiting outside the hall with my Dad. All the guys looked at me then walked out so

only Dom see and smiled a big smile at him. I laughed and the whole church heard me.

Ben and Alex each got the biggest hug I could come up with and then a kiss on the head.

Then all the rest of the guys wanted one to so I had to give them one to. The music started

and everyone started to walk down till it was only my Papa and me. I looked at him and

kissed his cheek. Everyone stood when I walked out and I smiled at Dom then saw him

give me his half smile and I raised an eyebrow at him. When we where up at the alter my

Papa put my hand in Dom's.

"If you hurt her, we'll all come after you." Then he kissed my cheek and went to sit by

Mama. When we were walking up the small part left I looked at Dom.

"I feel like I already heard that talk." He whispered into my ear.

"A refresher." I said with my mouth close to his ear.

"Where in the house of the lord." He said giving me warning look. I laughed a little at

him.

When the Pastor asked the final part. We both said I do.

I smiled when Dom pulled me up close and kissed me. I wasn't just one kiss, it was slow

kisses over and over again.

So this was the wedding…what did you think? Review! Thanks everyone!

Next chapter is the last and it's a what happened after the wedding kind of thing. But please read it. Thank you everyone and the last chapter will soon be up.

The dresses are on my profile if you want to look, and if you don't like how I put her hair and make-up you could always just think of how you would like it.

Love Kristine M


	29. Honeymoon

Ben's POV

I was walking out of school when I saw her. That girl who keeps going to the races. The

one I can't ever get near because she gone by the time I get there.

"You know she has to drive by the garage on her way home…." Alex said.

"So?" I asked only half listening to him. How can I talk to her without her leaving?

"Wonder if something would happen to her car where she would go?" Alex said.

"Come on Alex I'm thinking." How do I get her to stay…man this is hard.

"BEN! You want to talk to her right?"

I looked at him, I though I was doing a good job at hiding my crush from everyone.

I let my breath out.

"Yes, I do." I said in a tiny voice. "I don't know why I have a hard time getting near her

but all the other girls throw themselves at me."

He looked around us and then got close to me.

"I let the air out of few of her tires, by the time she knows she'll be near the garage." He

looked at me and walked away.

That a conversation starter, at least I'll be able to talk to her.

Letty POV

"Why haven't we done this before?" Dom asked as I hoped on his back. He kept walking

and I just smiled at him. He lead us to a cave where I started to kiss him.

"I have no clue." I told him. He walked a little more to a canoe and helped me in. He then

pushed us off and

I started to laugh at him. We didn't go very far our before he started to paddle wrong. I

started to laugh at

him and took the paddle. He just laid back and enjoyed it.

"Letty…I'm lonely here." He said looking at me. I tried to be good with moving over him

and I did. He put his arms around my waist. I stayed right their on his chest. I felt at

peace. Nothing mattered it was just us.

Here. Now. But then I moved and we tipped off. Dom surfaced first and when I came up

the look on his face was just a smile.

"You look good wet." He told me picking me up to be near the canoe.

He started to kiss my neck. Everyone was like it should be. The kids where good and we

finally made it to Mexico.

"So how do you like our new life?" Dom asked looking me in the eyes. "Fast cars, fixing

cars, kids, money, parties, and a husband?"

I smiled at him with the best smile every. I felt like a million fireworks just went off at

this words.

"I regret the day I forgot your name." and with that I kissed my husband.

Thank you everyone who read through the story. My first story is now done and I'm sad to see it go. Review! And please look for the soon to come next story off this one. It will be fun, trust me.

Review and thank you

Love always Kristine M


End file.
